Kyoto trip 2015 Wiki
Welcome to the Kyoto trip 2015 Wiki Kyoto Trip 2015 Japanese Retro House 您当天到达京都站后，请座地铁乌丸线一站到（五条），我们会在五条站的3号出口等您，谢谢 Transportation from Kansai airport to Kyoto Japan Rail (JR) Pass holders can hop on the limited express “Haruka”, which is a dedicated service from Kansai Airport station to Kyoto and sometimes beyond to Shiga. This is the fastest way to get to Kyoto, in just under 77 minutes. purchase the ICOCA and Haruka discount ticket package. ICOCA is a rechargeable card giving access to all JR and private trains, buses, and subway in the Kansai area. The package contains the ICOCA card loaded with 1,500 yen, a 500 yen refundable deposit, and a one way Haruka ticket to Kyoto. Worth 4,980 yen if purchased separately, the package is just 3,000 yen. A Haruka return ticket + ICOCA package is even better value, at 4,000 yen for just under 8,000 yen of value - provided you use the return Haruka ticket within 2 weeks of activating the package. 搭乘JR從JR大阪站 到JR京都車站是最簡單的…. Hyperdia (train route planning) OSAKA JR station map Luggage storage facilities and Coin locker is on the first floor What should I do if all the coin lockers are full? Coin lockers are too small, use luggage storage facilites Kyoto, Shin-Osaka, Osaka, and Okayama stations have temporary luggage storage facilities. 荷物一時預り所 Aquarium travel breakdown: *Take the Chou line to Osakako station. *Walk to the ferris wheel *Turn left and you are there please change the Nankai railway at the Shinimamiya I will pick you up at the izumisano station 所以除了使用公車一日卷之外 也可利用電車系統快速的前往各景點。一來京阪電車本來就是沿著主要觀光景點設站，加上紅葉季節前往熱門 觀光景點的公車幾乎班班客滿，路上也會塞車，這時候坐電車到目的地反而會是比較好的選擇 Useful Websites http://kyoto.travel/en http://www.insidekyoto.com http://www.thatfoodcray.com/kyoto-cray-list-of-must-eat-foods-in-kyoto-japan/ Temples to visit Ginkaku-ji Temple Kinkaku-ji Temple Tofuku-ji Temple Chion-in Temple Arashiyama Bamboo Grove (not temple) Kurama-dera Temple 1-day trip Day 0 - Thursday Ippudo Ramen (一風堂) 一風堂是九州博多的拉麵 一風堂錦小路店離錦市場非常的近，逛錦市場時可以順便安排一下來這吃拉麵 Gogyo Ramen (五行) 離錦市場非常的近 Nijo-jo Castle (二条城) * night viewing of cherry blossom 京都二條夜櫻 * Nijo Castle There are 430 cherry trees in the grounds of this magnificent historical setting; the castle and its surroundings are equally stunning by day or night; go in the late afternoon and experience them both; 18:00-21:30 (open until 22:00 on weekends; lit up until 4/19); 400 yen; Tel: 841-0096. Special Nijo Castle-area Shopping Most tourists come to see Nijo Castle. For a wonderful chance to experience stylish, comfortable traditional Japanese clothing be sure to visit Ichimoku. See their ad below. Day 1 - Friday Northern Higashiyama Ginkaku-ji (銀閣寺), catch Kyoto City bus no 204 all the way east (make sure to take it east rather than south) to the Ginkakuji-michi Stop. Walk from the bus stop to Ginkaku-ji Temple and visit the temple. After visiting Ginkaku-ji, exit the temple and walk south along the Path of Philosophy to Nanzen-ji Temple (about 25 minutes at a good clip).- After visiting Ginkaku-ji, exit the temple and walk south along the Path of Philosophy to Nanzen-ji Temple(南禪寺) (about 25 minutes at a good clip). Nanzen-ji Temple (南禪寺) * Yu Do-fu (順正湯豆腐) * 我想銀閣寺與哲學之道一定要去;沿途古剎林立,非常的美.而且要去吃一次湯豆腐大餐.(我推薦順正湯豆腐:東山南禪寺的側近，搭配著清雅的京都風格) Fushimi Inari-taisha Shrine (伏見稻荷大社) Tofuku-ji Temple Tofuku-ji (東福寺) 'DAY 2 - Saturday' get there early.... Kiyomizu Course (清水寺行程) Kiyomizu-dera Temple And whatever you do, don’t miss the nighttime lightups of the temple held during cherry blossom season – the effect is truly otherworldly. Sannenzaka Ninenzaka (二年坂 and 三年坂) preserved street for shops Shoren-In Temple (青蓮院) One of our all-time favorite temples in Kyoto, Shoren-in is bypassed by almost all tourists and bus groups Chion-in Temple (知恩院) Arashiyama Bamboo Grove (not temple) 10 min walk from Saga Arashiyama Station, JR Sagano line 15 min walk from Arashiyama Station, Henkyu railway 'Day 3 - Sunday' =Kurama And Kibune= Kurama and Kibune are a pair of tranquil rural villages and easy and scenic 30-minute train north of Kyoto on Eizan Line. They form the best half-day trip out of Kyoto. Kurama-dera Mountain Temple (鞍馬寺) 古都京都有許多很棒，值得參訪的廟宇，大部份交通都十分方便，一般搭乘公車後再走一小段路就會抵達。 對於想要深入旅遊，慢慢咀嚼參拜的過程的朋友的話，洛北鞍馬山的鞍馬寺絕對是京都的不二選擇 ; 參訪鞍馬寺途中需要爬山，而且會有不少階梯和土石路，請務必穿著好走的鞋子來喔。 鞍馬山位於京都的北方，是著名的靈山，自古就是密教的山岳修煉場，鞍馬弘教總本山 鞍馬寺的堂宇就座落在鞍馬山山麓，相傳於西元770年，由傳燈大師 鑑真和尚的弟子 鑑禎上人所創建，自古就是鎮守京都北方的寺廟。 Kurama spa (鞍馬溫泉) Food 順正湯豆腐:東山南禪寺的側近，搭配著清雅的京都風格 Kyoto Nishiki Food Market (錦市場) Some people thinks it is too touristy and can skip it cuisine using “unagi” (eel) and “suppon” (Chinese softshell turtle) and “sumibi-yaki”, a type of mini barbeque, should also not be missed. Gogyo Ramen (五行) 離錦市場非常的近 Kyoto Ramen Koji (拉麵小路) Each of the eight ramen restaurants here specializes in a different regional style of ramen (most stores are branches of famous ramen restaurants in those regions) Ippudo Ramen (一風堂) 一風堂是九州博多的拉麵 一風堂錦小路店離錦市場非常的近，逛錦市場時可以順便安排一下來這吃拉麵 名代豬排 (京都市中京区河原町通三条西入ル) 玉子 燒鰻魚飯 Unagi 三嶋亭 (京都壽喜燒名店) Mishima-Te 午間特惠套餐時間：11:30~15:00 Alternatively, 三嶋亭 高島屋店 7F http://kavanachang.pixnet.net/blog/post/98662545-「京%E3%80%82美食」京都美食攻略%E3%80%82美食-咖啡地圖 Other Activities Enjoy and Unwind in the Spring Evenings After viewing cherry blossoms in the evening along the small side streets of Kyoto, take in an elegant Maiko (apprentice geisha) dance while enjoying some Kyoto cuisine in this relaxing, dreamlike course. (About 4.5 hours) Nijo-jo Castle (二条城) * night viewing of cherry blossom 京都二條夜櫻 * Nijo Castle There are 430 cherry trees in the grounds of this magnificent historical setting; the castle and its surroundings are equally stunning by day or night; go in the late afternoon and experience them both; 18:00-21:30 (open until 22:00 on weekends; lit up until 4/19); 400 yen; Tel: 841-0096. Special Nijo Castle-area Shopping Most tourists come to see Nijo Castle. For a wonderful chance to experience stylish, comfortable traditional Japanese clothing be sure to visit Ichimoku. See their ad below. Nakanoshima Park This is the most popular area for hanami in western Kyoto; hundreds of trees are in blossom along the river and in the surrounding area; lit up late March to early April from sunset to 22:00. Toei Kyoto Studio Park (東映太秦映画村) is the only theme park in Japan where you can observe the filming of period dramas (jidaigeki films). Here you can walk freely around the Toei Kyoto Studio film set. This set depicts a street from the Edo period, and is used to shoot more than 200 films per year. Enjoy the atmosphere of ancient Japan by taking in a ninja show, maybe even dressing up as a geisha or samurai. You will find all kinds of entertainment for both the young and the old, in this world of imagination and creation. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.